pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Cghvjhb
Swallow Return or Swallow Reversal, localized as Secret Technique: Turning Swallow Strike) is the fabled technique of the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojirou, who was said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. He achieved a Mystery attained only with human techniques that rivaled the Noble Phantasms of Servants.23 It is not something recognized as a Noble Phantasm under the Fuyuki Servant system, but rather an intrinsic Skill of the anonymous swordsman representing and using the legend of the great individual Kojirou as his source of identity. While still unranked, it is classified as a Noble Phantasm under the FATE system. This demonic sword technique, the utmost and sole technique used by Assassin, is not a Noble Phantasm or a magical phenomenon, but it has reached a level comparable to one out of pure godlike skill that "surpasses even Servants." It is a technique where three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While he downplays it as simply successive slashes done "quickly", it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of Zelretch's Second Magic to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. It is an extremely important secret technique to Assassin, who never takes up a stance, which can be seen by observing how he lifts his sword and swiftly launches the technique.24 Assassin taking the stance to use Tsubame Gaeshi Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo He has an extremely long range with his 150cm Monohoshi-Zao, which would normally be ineffective at the close range where he uses the technique. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc horizontally to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above and the third vertical strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelms the opponent. It is a technique that "challenges god" with mere human skill, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the longsword will quickly cut them down. Assassin normally fights on higher ground to have an advantage over his opponents, but Tsubame Gaeshi requires a level foundation in order for it to be perfectly executed. If he lacks a proper foothold, he will only be able to make the first two slashes. As this technique is born of prodigious skill instead of a magical ability, it requires no additional magical energy beyond what Assassin needs to move. Tsubame Mai Hiken: Tsubame Mai Like Gáe Bolg, it is impossible to avoid, albeit through different mechanics. It is possible to develop countermeasures against Gáe Bolg after learning that it targets the heart, but the only true countermeasure against Tsubame Gaeshi is to not allow him to use the skill at all. It is possible to avoid the incomplete version with two slashes by escaping to the side, but the real technique is nearly impossible to survive. Saber, fighting with pure technique due to being unable to use Excalibur at that range, manages to defeat it after Assassin allows his sword to be damaged in order to lure her onto flat ground. Through her precognition and pure determination, she is able to see the weak point in the technique, a tiny opening between his left arm and waist. She only barely manages to avoid being cut while rushing through the opening, and the only reason it was a success was due to her experience with the technique and the damaged blade. If the blade had been in perfect condition, the technique would have stayed invincible. Fate/unlimited codes features a technique called Hiken: Tsubame Mai (秘剣・燕舞, lit. Secret Sword: Swallow Dance?), which is a series of six blinding strikes around the enemy, followed by Tsubame Gaeshi. The process behind the development of the technique was simply Assassin attempting to figure out the means of cutting down a swallow in mid-flight. He found that swallows feel the shaking of the wind caused by the sword strike in order to avoid the blade. It is impossible to avoid disturbing the air, no matter how fast the strike, and a sword can only move in a straight line. The swallow can move horizontally or vertically to avoid it, so a single strike cannot possibly cut one down. The swallow's escape route must be completely blocked off, meaning that after the first attack, another is necessary to entrap it. The second blow cannot possibly be done in time to hit the swallow, and it is beyond human capabilities to attack multiple times in one instant. He accepted that it was impossible, but with nothing else to do as a simple and honest reason, he spent his entire lifetime practicing the sword in order to reach the pinnacle of swordsmanship until the very end. After a long period of time, he perfected the technique and it reached another state entirely. Although with some limitations, he eventually attained, perfected and refined his goal, a Mystic Sword technique as a prison of slashes that treads into the Second Magic without any knowledge of Magecraft or True Magic by doing nothing but spending his life swinging his longsword, following a single worthless idea on how to kill a flying swallow t is through Sora that another form of the Wind Regalia is shown, one that is seemingly more fit for complete destruction and devastation than pure unstoppable speed, as seen via Ikki's use. During Sora's battle with Sleeping Forest it was shown that the Wind Regalia has a defensive mode, reducing the amount of damage and vulnerability of its user. After having taken the power of the Sky Regalia, Sora constructed a new set of Air Trecks similar to his own Wind Regalia (though he has never used them). Air-gear-2742237 Sora assimilates with the Sky Regalia After gaining control of the Sky Regalia, Sora forcibly removes his eye-sight and hearing as his senses become assimilated with the Regalia (which controls nearly all forms of technology including advanced Air Trek technology), thus allowing him to still see and hear via his connection to cyber-space. He also gained the ability to utilize his sense of sight and hearing using satellite and technological surveillance. Through the Sky Regalia he is able to watch over the world via surveillance technology and also communicate with the rest of the world through broadcast/radio within the Tower of Trophaeum. It is said that Sora can only have full control over the Sky Regalia if he has the ninth final code which is in Ikki's possession. TricksEdit Sora x Rika God Crusher Gungnir Expand slideshow4 of 6Add photo Tornado - Sora can create a powerful tornado with wind velocity at 80 km/h or higher(80 km/h was Ikki's limit, so its very possible that Sora is much stronger) that can even shred solid, concrete buildings into pieces. This trick alone incapacitated Spitfire, Aeon Clock and Kazu and would have killed them had Spitfire not reduced the damage by concentrating all his remaining strength into the Flame Road's Infinite Atmosphere. First seen in Trick 162. Moon Drop - Sora uses the final principle of the Wing Road to interface with the air and moulds the wind into dense air. He creates a dense sphere of air and hammers the opponent with it. It is powerful enough to create a single, large crater on concrete floor and incapacitate human enemies caught in the radius. First seen in Trick 224. Moonstruck Numberless Grappler - The Infinity Atmosphere of the Wind Regalia, Bagram. It creates an accelerating wall of debris that flies alongside the rider and is capable of penetrating sheet metal due to its speed. As of now, Sora has not used this trick, but it is presumed that he is able to, as he had taught Ikki how to. Kilik & Sora Crystal Sand Wind - Kilik forces grains of sand in the ground to rise and Sora creates a tornado to interact with the sand to make a sand tornado. This move is used on Agito to disable him during the Inorganic Net battle. Black Burn X Sora: Electrical Wind Laser - Sora forms a front line current of wind in front of him. After this, he and Black Burn kick through that current, and using the electrical currents sent through Sora's wind by Black Burn, it sends out a laser-like beam of wind covered in an electric stream. This move was used only in chapter 214, during the Kogarasumaru vs Organic Net battle. Air Beam - Sora fires off a beam of what seems to be compressed air. The air takes the form of a laser straight beam. It resembles the stance taken by Gabishi and the tricks have a similar form. However it may be related to the combo attack used alongside Black Burn in his Sleeping Forest days. Breath of Dragonics Eighty Heads - Sora creates multiple tornados at the same time that resemble dragon tails. SoraxRika God Crusher "Gungnir" - With Rika adding her thorns, Sora adds his wind while pulling the bowstring of Rika's regalia which creates an arrow of wind and thorns. Sora x Nike: Crystal Shard Bullets- Nike uses the Gem Regalia to force up gravel to the air. Sora then follows up with his Wind Regalia and pushes them with a high debree of air, sending them flying at the target with high velocity. This attack is strong enough to pierce flesh as shown when a piece of the rocks pierced right through Aeon's hand. This trick was used in chapter 162 at the end of the fight between the Takeuchi Bros. vs Spitfire and Aeon. Infinity Atmosphere: Bloody Wing - An alternative form of the Wing Road's Infinity Atmosphere and also Sora's most powerful Trick. For this Trick, Sora willingly absorbs an opponent's impending attack thus letting himself get hurt. Using the adrenaline rush from the initial impact of the opponent's blow (which causes Sora's body to rapidly bleed), he tenses all of his muscles and focus all of his strength into one single kick to create a counterattack. This Trick is powerful enough to push Sora's right mechanical leg to its limits, to the point of breaking it.